bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bond
Bond is a mechanic which is the equivalent to the leveling system found in many other games. When bees have a high enough bond with the player, they will level up, gaining boosts to their stats - +10% collection amount, +10% gather amount, +5% energy, and +3% movespeed per level above 1. Bond can be checked at any time by clicking on the bee's Hive Slot and it will show the bees bond and stats. A bee will automatically gain bond when collecting pollen in a field. When collecting pollen, each bee type has different opinions of each field and either likes, is neutral toward, or dislikes any given field. If a bee has a sad emoticon over its head, it means that the bee does not like that field and will gain only minimal bond from collecting pollen in that field. If it has a happy emoticon instead, it likes the field and will gain extra bond. If it doesn't have an emoticon at all, it's neutral towards that field and will gain the usual amount of bond. Bees can be fed treats to increase the bee's bond by 10, 25, 50, 250, or 500 depending on the type of treat the bee is fed. If you feed a bee its favorite treat, it will gain double the amount of bond it would otherwise get, as well as having a chance to become gifted or mutated. However, there is a very low chance of that happening. Bond is also rewarded from defeating mobs and collecting a Puppy Love token from Puppy Bee. A bee's bond does not reset after a level up; however, the information window only shows the bond required for the next level, so it can appear as if the bond went down to zero. (This is why when you feed a bee a treat, the server message on the lower right of the screen will have a different number than the bee information window.) A bee's rarity does not affect how much bond it needs to level up. Both a Common and Mythic bee at level 1 would require 10 bond to level up. Bond does not diminish when using Royal Jelly or replacing with an Egg. Mobs also have levels, which affect whether they can be hit by bees when attacked. Bees are guaranteed to hit mobs of the same or lower level, but have only a 50% chance to hit an enemy of one level higher and a 33% chance to hit an enemy two levels higher. The formula to calculate the chance of hitting a mob is: 1 / (monster level - bee level). The maximum level a bee can achieve is 20. It is generally difficult to reach levels above 15, but if you reached the maximum level, the Bee will still gain bond. Gallery Capture65.png|(New) A bee's "stat" page. Screenshot_2018-07-11_at_9.35.43_PM.png|(Old) A bee's "stat" page. 7AF8805A-E275-4AF4-8231-3DD43D86D966.jpeg|A Shy Bee gaining 10 bond. BondIncreased.jpeg|The new design for gaining bond. Trivia * Prior to the 11/25 update, the bee information page always showed total bond, not the current bond-to-next-level. * In the 4/5 update, a bee's stat page also shows the base attack of the bee. * If you use only normal treats and have no buffs for the bond from treats stat, it would take 3,000,000 treats to get a bee to level 15. Category:Mechanics